Destiny Love
by Aoi Hikari kenzou
Summary: Acnologia adalah naga yang dikutuk oleh Zeref, dulu dia adalah manusia yang sombong dan Sering menindas rakyat kecil. kutukan itu akan menghilang jika ada yang menciumnya dengan hati yang tulus dan mencintai dia,/"ZEREF SIALAN"/"Lucy kau dimana"/"khukhukhu..."/ penasaran? yuk baca :), RnR please. Acnologia x Lucy, NaLu,NaLi and other pairings.Warning inside!
1. Prologue

**Destiny Love**

 **warning** : typo bertebaran,ide pasaran, EYD belum sempurna, Masih tahap belajar mohon bantuannya, OOC mungkin, Crack pair, Acnologia x Lucy slight NaLu,NaLi and other Pairings, Good!Zeref,human form!Acnologia

semi-AU

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy tail punya Mashima Hiro, sedangkan ini murni hasil saya.

 **Don't like don't read**

Enjoy (o^^)oo(^^o)

Sumarry : Acnologia adalah naga yang dikutuk oleh Zeref, dulu dia adalah manusia yang sombong dan Sering menindas rakyat kecil. Ia pun dikutuk dan menjadikan naga yang haus oleh kekuatan dan darah, membuat dunia para naga mengusir Ancologia dari dunianya dan mengirimnya kedunia manusia. Kekuatan yang dimiliki Acnologia pun menghilang dan kini ia hanya naga yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan, untuk mematahkan kutukan ini ia harus merasakan cinta yang tulus dan hangat, dan jika ada seorang menciumnya dari orang yang mencintai dia dan dicintai maka ia berubah menjadi manusia dan kekuatannya kembali.

.

.

.

–

.

.

.

* * *

"sepertinya sejak Lisanna masuk keguild ini aku merasa kesepian, teman temanku entah mengapa sekarang jarang sekali mengajakku untuk misi."gumam Lucy, ia hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat teman setimnya sangat bahagia sejak kedatangan Lisanna dan sejak itu ia diabaikan atau mungkin dilupakan oleh teman temannya.

Ia melamun sambil mengetuk ngetuk meja, Mira atau nama lengkapnya Mirajane Strauss mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat sahabatnya murung. ia pun meletakkan minuman milshake vanilla diatas meja Lucy lalu menepuk bahu Lucy pelan. Lucy terserentak lalu menoleh kearah Mira yang sedang tersenyum.

"hey Lucy, kamu kenapa? Akhir akhir ini kau kelihatan murung. ini kukasih milkshake vanilla kesukaanmu, kau tak usah bayar ini gratis dariku." Ucap Mira dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah lalu tersenyum, Lucy pun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

" Terimakasih atas minuman ini Mira, hanya saja akhir akhir ini uangku menipis. Aku ingin mengambil misi dan ingin mengajak Natsu, Erza dan Gray namun sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk." Ucapnya

"kau benar, Natsu dan Lisanna pergi bersama sama mengambil misi begitupun Erza dan Gray. Ah...sepertinya aku menemukan misi yang cocok denganmu dan mampu membayar apartemenmu." Ucap Mira

"benarkah?" mata Lucy berbinar binar ketika mendengarnya, Mira hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kertas yang disimpannya di laci meja bar mini(?)

"misi memberantas bandit bandit seharga 200.000 jewels, bukankah lumayan? Masih ada sisa bukan buat membayar uang sewa bulananmu?"ucap Mira.

"kau benar Mira, hmm… lokasinya berada di Clover town, whoa… sudah lama aku tak kesana. Terimakasih Mira atas bantuanmu," ujar Lucy tersenyum lalu mulai meminum milkshake vanilla dengan sekali teguk. Mira hanya sweatdrop melihat mulut Lucy yang mengembung, Mira tersenyum ketika melihat Lucy mulai bersemangat, yah.. ia tahu karena Lisanna sudah kembali, Lucy mulai dilupakan oleh Natsu,Erza dan Gray. Ia sedih melihat Lucy yang selalu murung, jadi kemungkinan dengan diberikan misi membuat Lucy bersemangat dan senang.

"Yosh… Lucy ganbarre ne"

"yosh… terimakasih juga untuk minumnya, aku pergi dulu ya Mira. Sampai jumpa" setelah mengucapkannya Lucy mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar guild, ia tak sabar ingin memulai misi solonya dan sehabis itu pulang dengan hasil yang menyenangkan. Mira menatap punggung Lucy yang sudah menjauh dengan sendu, ah… andaikan saja ia bisa memarahi Natsu,Erza dan Gray dan memberitahu bahwa Lucy kesepian dan sedih, tapi apa dayanya yang hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Lucy mulai dijauhi oleh teman satu timnya.

"Juvia sedih melihat Lucy-san murung dan dihindari oleh team Erza-san, Gray-sama dan juga Natsu-san sejak kedatangan Lisanna-san." Ucap Juvia dengan tiba tiba, lalu menatap punggu Lucy yang sudah menjauh dari Guild.

Mira terserentak lalu menoleh kedepan, terlihat disana Juvia yang sudah duduk disamping Cana yang sedang minum bir dengan khidmat(?).

"sejak kapan kau disana Juvia?" tanya Mira

"daritadi Juvia berada disini Mira-san, kamu tidak lihat Juvia yang duduk disamping Lucy-san ya" Mira hanya tertawa kikuk lalu menoleh kearah Cana yang kini sedang meramal dengan kartu tarot. Terlihat diwajahnya yang serius dan keningnya tampak mengerut karna memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"sepertinya kau serius sekali Cana, apa akan terjadi hal yang mengejutkan?" tanya Mira, Cana melirik sekilas lalu mulai menggumam sesuatu. "ya, entah ini buruk atau tidak. aku berharap Lucy tidak apa apa disepanjang perjalan menuju kota Clover." Gumam Cana lalu mengambil gelas bir dan meminumnya. Ia menunjukan kartu tarot itu kepada Juvia dan Mira.

"kartu ini bisa membawa arti bahagia atau kesedihan, roda takdir Lucy mulai bergerak dan kemungkinan benang merah tak kasat mata mulai menyambung ketika ia berada di kota clover." Ucap Cana dengan senyuman misterius, ia menyeringai senang membuat Mira dan Juvia merinding ketika melihat senyuman Cana.

"hey tiba tiba aku mempunyai rencana, kau mau mendengar rencanaku?"tanya Cana yang masih menyeringai.

"rencana?"

"jika Lucy kembali, bagaimana jika kita mendekatkan laki laki disini agar membuat Natsu cemburu dan kepanasan ketika melihat dia bersama laki laki lain" tanya Cana sambil mengocok(?) kartu tarotnya lalu ia menyeringai ketika melihat Mira tertawa menyeramkan, Juvia merinding ketika melihat senyuman Cana dan Mira.

"ini sangat menyenangkan bukan Mira?"

"tentu, kita membuat dia termakan api cemburu huahahaha… Natsu bodoh akan perasaanya, ia mencintai Lucy namun ia tak peka terhadap perasaan . hohoho…" Mira tersenyum dengan aura yang mengerikan membuat orang orang yang disekitar Mira mulai menjauh.

"Juvia benar benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh kalian, tapi Juvia akan ikut membuat Natsu-san menyesal." ucap Juvia

* * *

 **Dipedalam hutan dekat gunung Clover….**

"GOARRRR" seekor naga meraung kesakitan ketika merasakan sakit disekitar tubuhnya, tato berwarna biru menerang didalam kegelapan Goa. Ia dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan dimana tubuhnya terdapat luka yang banyak, ia semakin benci oleh manusia yang menyerangkan ketika keluar dari goa. Jika ia mempunyai kekuatan maka manusia disini sudah meninggal, sayangnya kekuatannya disegel sampai ada yang mematahkan kekuatan itu.

"MANUSIA KUBALAS KAU NANTI" ternyata naga itu bisa bicara, ia mulai meraung marah namun tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"hey, apakah kau lupa kau tak boleh menyakiti manusia. Berubahlah menjadi baik dan cobalah kurangi hawa nafsu membunuhmu atas kekuatan yang ingin sekali kau miliki. Takdir mu sebagai naga sebentar lagi akan selesai, sosok penyelamatmu akan datang, bersabarlah. Dan lindungilah sosok penyelamatmu dari bahaya apapun dan cintai dia karna dia merasa kesepian dan satu lagi sosok itu adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang kau sangat sayangi dan dicintai juga kebetulan dia adalah anak darinya" ucap sosok roh didepan naga itu, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan memiliki iris onxy. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah kesal sang naga.

"ZEREF SIALAN"

"whoa sepertinya kau marah padaku, ne Acnologia."

"GOARRR"

* * *

 **in Lucy Inside.**

"Lucy"pekik seekor kucing biru, ia meleset terbang ketika melihat pintu apartemen Lucy yang terbuka. sosok itupun memeluk tubuh Lucy, sedangkan Lucy hanya menatap bingung sosok itu.

"lho Happy, kenapa kau disini? bukankah kau bersama Natsu dan Lisanna?" tanyanya, ternyata sosok itu adalah Happy. matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan terlihat ingus mulai keluar dari hidungnya (Happy jorok ih ). Lucy panik lalu mulai mengelus kepala Happy, ia tersenyum menenangkan kearah Happy.

"mengapa kau menangis ne Happy?"

"aku tidak menangis" Lucy hanya menaikan alisnya lalu menghela nafas.

"jika kau tidak menangis, lantas kenapa air mata keluar dari kedua matamu hmmm.. Happy. ceritakan kenapa kau menangis kalau kau tidak mau, siap siap kau tidak kukasih ikan lagi" ancam Lucy kepada Happy, Happy menatap horor Lucy. setelah itu Happy menghela nafas lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Natsu dan Lisanna melupakan keberadaanku, aku ditinggal oleh mereka berdua di stasiun Fiore. aku tidak tahu ini disengaja atau tidak sengaja, aku sedih Lucy hiks... hiks... Natsu mulai menjauhiku... hiks.." ucap Happy dengan berlinang air mata, Lucy yang mendengar tersenyum lembut lalu mulai membawa tubuh sang exceed kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"tenanglah Happy, cup.. cup.. sudahlah. kemungkinan Natsu lupa denganmu atau didalam pikiran Natsu kau sudah ikut Happy. Natsu tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan menjauhimu. sudah jangan menangis, kan masih ada aku." ujar Lucy sambil menepuk pipi Happy, Happy tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"ngomong ngomong aku akan pergi untuk misi, apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Lucy

"aye sir, tentu saja mau Lucy. daripada bosen mendingan aku ikut denganmu," ucap Happy kembali senang

"yosh... siapkan bekalmu Happy. aku akan menyiapkan bekalku sendiri, setelah pulang nanti aku akan mengasihkan ikan yang besar untukmu. jadi jangan sedih dan lupakanlah apa yang kamu pikirkan ya, Happy." Lucy mengedipkan matanya membuat Happy tersenyum lebar lalu berteriak senang.

"AYE SIR"

tanpa disadari Lucy dan Happy, ada sosok roh yang mirip dengan Lucy. ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Lucy tertawa lalu perlahan lahan mulai menghilang sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih.

"ibu senang kau bahagia, Lucy jika kau bertemu dia jangalah takut. ibu selalu berada dihatimu dan disampingmu serta menjagamu sebelum kau bertemu dengan dia"

Lucy mendengar ucapan yang bernada lirih itu, ia menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari asal suara itu namun tidak ada orang yang berada di dalam apartemennya. ia mulai merasakan roh yang baru saja datang tapi sudah menghilang.

"ibu" gumam Lucy tanpa sadar, air mata tiba tiba menetes. hatinya sesak, entah mengapa air matanya keluar sendiri. Happy yang melihatnya menatap bingung Lucy lalu mulai panik ketika melihat air mata menetes dari arah mata karamel Lucy.

"Lucy kenapa nangis?apakah Happy nakal?" Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya menggelangkan kepalanya lalu menepuk pipinya dengan keras.

"siapa yang menangis? aku tidak"

"bohong"

"aku tidak bohong"

"bohong, Lucy kalau bohong hidungnya bergerak gerak"

Lucy yang mendengarnya mulai marah terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah, Happy mulai panik lalu kabur keluar dengan kencang sambil tertawa kencang.

"HAPPY, AWAS SAJA KAU NANTI. HIDUNGKU TIDAK BERGERAK GERAK BODOH" pekik Lucy membahana

"Hahahaha... maaf Lucy. aku pulang dulu buat menyiapkan barang barangku" dengan begitu Happy terbang dengan cepat membuat Lucy menatap Happy dengan senyuman manis.

"untunglah dia kembali ceria, tapi... entah mengapa tadi aku merasakan ibu berada disini" ucap Lucy dengan menatap langit sendu.

* * *

.

Ternyata Bersambung Caciann…..#plak alias Tbc

Holla minna, watashi Kenzi desu. Panggil saja Aoi atau kenzi, saya merupakan saudara dari author yang hiatus di fandom ini *lirikbelakang

Mohon bantuan para author difandom ini, ini cerita pertamaku. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima disini. Err… sepertinya pairing ini jarang sekali, yahh… saya suka banget pairing anti mainstream namun saya sangat suka NaLu huhoooo.. *kibarinbenderagambarNaLuciuman. Karna membaca fic berjudul New Life karangan ShaaMine pas baca Acnologia dikutuk jadi berpikir nista, yah dan akhirnya aku menuaikan cerita ini. Huahaha… nista banget kan wkwkwk…..disini Zeref baik. dan Anna ibunya Lucy meninggal ketika melahirkan Lucy, dan Lucy merupakan reinkarnasi jiwa ibunya. gomen kalau ceritanya rada aneh dan absurd namanya juga dari khayalan nista saya. terimakasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku, hontouni Arigato Gozaimasu.

RnR please ;) I need your help readears (?) *sokbahasainggris #plakk

Lanjut or Keep this fanfiction ?


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny Love

warning : AU, abal, masih perlu perbaikan, eyd tidak beraturan, typo, membaca ini membuat kalian sakit. jangan salahkan saya jika kalian mual, apalagi ini Crack Pair wkwkwk

Disclaimer : Fairy tail bukan milikku, akan tetapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya, maafkan kalau absurd.

* * *

Lucy dan Happy sampai di kota Clover tepat tengah malam, sudah lama ia tidak kesini. Namun seingatnya kota clover jarang ada penjahat, mereka hidup damai diantara pegunungan yang membuat tanah disini subur apalagi kota ini sebagai tempat pertemuan para master guild. Ah… ia hampir lupa bahwa kota ini pernah diserang oleh iblis yang ingin mengambil senjata Zeref, dan juga awal pembentukan kelompok antara dirinya,Erza,Gray dan Natsu.

(maaf kalau salah)

Ia bersenandung riang saat suara suara orang menawarkan berbagai macam barang. Rupanya ia berada di pasar, momennya pas sekali saat perutnya berbunyi sebagai tanda untuk diberi asupan, ia mengajak Happy ke salah satu kedai yang nampak mungil dan sedarhana diantara kedai yang berjejer dengan begitu luas dan indah.

"kau mau makan apa Happpy?" tanya Lucy, Happy menjawab dengan lantang " tentu saja ikan, Lucy. kau sudah berjanji akan mengasihkanku ikan yang besar."

"benarkah aku berjanji begitu? Sepertinya aku lupa" ucap Lucy dengan raut wajah usil, Happy langsung menunduk sedih. Melihat Happy sedih, membuat ia tak tega mengusilinnya.

"maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya bercanda hahahaha…" ucap Lucy, mendengarnya membuat binar mata Happy semakin bersinar. Memandang Lucy sebagai dewi yang berbaik hati mengasihkan makanan yang menurutnya surga.

"asal kau mau memijatku dulu hahaha…" ucap Lucy tersenyum miring.

"Lucy sudahlah, bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau mentraktirku." ujar Happy sedih, Lucy tertawa mendengar nada tidak bersemangat Happy.

"pelayan," teriak Lucy memanggil pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja. Pelayan itu kemudian menghampiri Lucy dengan membawa buku menu dan buku catatan.

"aku pesan paket ini, dan ikan mentah 2 yang besar." ucap Lucy, pelayan itupun mencatatnya kemudian pergi untuk mengasihkan pesananya.

" kau memang yang terbaik Lucy," ujar Happy gembira.

"oh iya Lucy, siapa namanya yang telah mengasihkan kita misi?" tanya Happy, Lucy berpikir sejenak lalu mengambil brosur misi itu.

"etto... namanya... Dranel Hertdilins. nama yang aneh menurutku." ucap Lucy

"apakah ia orang kaya?"

"aku juga tidak tau, Happy." gumam Lucy

"baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik jangan dipikirkan tentang itu, kita mengobrol yang lain saja" ujar Happy dengan riang

mereka pun bercanda sambil mengobrol dengan seru, sampai tiba pesanan makanan mereka. wajah Happy berbinar binar memandang ikan segar yang masih bergerak gerak dengan sedikit air liur yang menetes, membuat Lucy tertawa geli.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, mereka bergegas pergi menuju rumah Kakek Dranel yang mengasihkan misi memberantas para bandit. Ia binggung dimana daerah rumah kakek Dranel, hingga ia akhirnya menanyakan alamatnya kepada orang orang akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu siapa kakek Dranel membuat Lucy curiga bahwa ia dibohongin.

"Lucy daripada kau lelah mencari sana sini dan bertanya kepada orang, lebih baik kita melihat peta. Disitu tertulis bahwa rumahnya dekat aliran sungai, dan disini juga tertulis kalau rumahnya mempunyai halaman luas." Terang Happy, Lucy menghela nafas lelah lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalannya atas dasar masukan Happy.

Setelah 20 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di aliran sungai, lalu ada sebuah rumah yang besar dan indah. Membuat Lucy sempat kagum melihatnya, ia lalu mulai menuju kerumah itu dan membaca nama keluarga yang terpasang di tembok.

"Hertdilins… sepertinya nama keluarga kakek Dranel itu deh." Ucap Lucy, ia ingin masuk kerumahnya akan tetapi rumah ini sepertinya dilindungi oleh sihir. Happy memandang penasaran sebuah tombol kecil berwarna merah, lalu ia memencet tombol itu.

Ding dong..

"ya siapa itu?" tanya suara yang tiba tiba muncul membuat Happy kaget lalu terbang kebelakang Lucy.

"Lucy, aku memencet tombol mencurigakan itu dan tiba tiba suara muncul padahal tidak ada orang selain kita disini" ucap Happy ketakutan, Lucy tertawa lalu berkata,"kau pintar Happy, untung kau memencetnya."

"apakah benar ini rumah kakek Dranel yang ingin memberantas para bandit?" tanya Lucy, terdengar balasan gumaman lalu perlahan lahan sihir pelindungnya tidak ada. Lalu gerbang pintu membuka sendiri, membuat Happy lagi lagi ketakutan dan Lucy yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak bahak.

Ia berjalan lagi untuk kedalam rumahnya selama 5 menit. Setelah sampai, ia mengetuk pintu dan yang membukanya seorang kakek tua bersurai hitam sedikit putih (dikarenakan uban).

"akhirnya kau datang aku kira tidak ada yang mau menerimanya karna bayarannya sedikit, namun kau sendiri saja? Seorang perempuan lagi." tanya kakek Dranel, ia memandang Lucy ragu seakan meneliti seberapa kuatkah ia menghadapi para bandit. Lucy tersenyum ragu saat dipandang begitu, andai saja ada teman temannya pasti kakek ini tidak meragukannya. Lucy menggeleng kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya, ia tidak boleh lemah dan terus menerus selalu dibelakang teman temannya serta selalu bergantung diri terhadap mereka. Ia mulai memantapkan jika ia harus mandiri dalam misi dan tidak bergantung diri terhadap Natsu atau teman teman lainnya.

"tidak kok kakek, aku bersama temenku namun dia exceed." ujar Lucy tersenyum lalu menarik Happy yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"masuklah dulu anak muda dan duduklah di sofa, biarkan aku membuat teh untukmu." Ucap kakek tua, ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat minumannya. Lucy mengangguk dan mulai masuk kedalam.

"permisi.." gumam Lucy, ia lalu memeluk Happy dan duduk di sofa, ia melihat lihat sekelilingnya, banyak sekali lukisan serta barang barang antik yang mempunyai nilai seni tinggi.

"Lucy, rumah ini besar sekali tapi suasananya sepi dan menyeramkan, jangan jangan kita salah masuk rumah lagi." Bisik Happy, Lucy memukul pelan kepala Happy.

"kau tidak boleh begitu, siapa tau anaknya sedang pergi atau tinggal disuatu tempat. Kasihan sekali kakek itu yah, pasti kesepian dirumah ini." Bisik Lucy namun kedengaran oleh kakek Dranel yang sudah datang membawakan minuman serta semangok kue jahe.

"kau benar, rumah ini memang sepi sekali." Ucap Kakek Dranel, Lucy terdiam mendengarnya.

"kakek, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Lucy, ia penasaran mengapa para penduduk kota clover tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

"bertanya saja apapun anak muda sebelum kumenjelaskan misimu." Balas kakek Dranel

"mengapa saat aku bertanya kepada para penduduk, mereka tidak tahu rumahmu?" mendengarnya membuat Kakek Dranel tertawa ringan, Lucy menatap kakek Dranel bingung.

"aku adalah kakek tua yang kesepian ditinggal oleh istriku yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, tidak lama kemudian disusul oleh anakku serta cucu karna kecelakaan membuatku menjadi frustasi dan lebih baik mengurung diri karna aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang orang lagi selama 10 tahun membuat para penduduk tidak mengenalku lagi." Ucap kakek Dranel, Lucy menunduk sedih.

"maafkan aku telah lancang membuatmu mengingatkannya lagi." Ucap Lucy, Kakek Dranel tersenyum ringan lalu menggeleng kepalanya.

"aku tidak apa apa, itu sudah lama sekali."

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, Lucy gelisah dan gugup , memandang ragu ragu terhadap kakek Dranel yang santai meminum tehnya. Merasa dilihatin oleh Lucy membuat mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membalas tatapan Lucy.

"mengapa kau diam saja? Minumlah teh ini, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah soal tadi."ucap Kakek Dranel, Lucy tarik nafas lalu menghembusnya pelan. Ia mengangguk dan meminum teh herbal buatan Kakek Dranel sedangkan Happy memakan kue jahe.

"aku punya dua misi untukmu." Ucap Kakek Dranel dengan wajah serius

"apa itu kek?" dengan wajah tak kalah serius Lucy berucap.

"satu, aku ingin kau mengambil kalung peninggalan dari kakek buyutku yang diambil secara paksa oleh para bandit itu dan mengambil kunci zodiac ophiucus. Kedua, setelah kau mendapatkannya kau boleh memilikinya, aku ingin kau merawatnya dan membuat kontrak antara dirimu dan Ophiucus. Aku tau kau adalah penyihir bintang."

Lucy kaget mendengar kunci zodiac ophiucus, ia lalu bertanya,"mengapa kau mempunyai kunci zodiac itu?"

Lalu dijawab Kakek dengan tenang,"karna dulu mendiang istriku adalah seorang penyihir bintang sama sepertimu dan hanya kunci itulah yang ia punya."

"akan tetapi, mengapa kalung milikmu ingin kau kasih juga kepadaku? Bukankah itu benda penting?" tanya Lucy ragu

"aku ini sudah tua anak muda, nanti ketika ajal menjemputku siapa yang akan merawat kalung itu? Aku tidak mau kalung itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain lebih baik dirimu saja yang mau repot membantuku melawan mereka."

"tetapi bayaranmu saja sudah mahal kakek, tidak perlu mengasihkan aku barang yang tidak ternilai harganya." Batah Lucy, membuat Kakek Dranel menghela nafas lelah melihat keras kepalanya Lucy.

"mau tidak mau, kau harus terima kalau tidak aku akan marah. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan bayaranmu, jika kau telah selesai misimu kau jadi bisa pergi tanpa repot melaporkannya padaku." Ucap Kakek, lalu ia pergi kekamarnya.

Lucy mendesah frustasi, mengapa kakek tua itu juga punya kepala batu. Ia hanya tidak enak terhadap kakek, ia tidak pantas menerima benda berharga yang bukan miliknya.

"tenanglah Lucy, siapa tau benda itu berguna untukmu nanti." Ucap Happ santai sambil memakan kue.

Lucy yang mendengarnya segera menjitak Happy

"sakit, Lucy jahat" rengek Happy, air mata palsu muncul namun bukannya kasihan Lucy malah mencubit pipi Happy dengan sadis.

"diamlah " dengus Lucy, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Happy.

"aku mempunyai perasaan tidak enak kali ini Happy, aku merasa bahwa aku akan hilang untuk sementara dan tidak kembali lagi ke guild untuk bertemu dengan teman teman" gumam Lucy, Happy lalu berbalik dan mendongak keatas, tangan mungil nya sudah mencubit kedua pipi Lucy. Membalas dendam juga menyadarkan Lucy bahwa ia akan baik baik saja.

"kau akan baik baik saja Lucy, kau mempunyai aku dan para zodiak. " ucap Happy riang.

"kau benar, aku sepertinya terlalu takut." Ucap Lucy diiringi tawa kecil. Ketika sedang seru mengobrol sambil bercanda, kakek Dranel datang membawa sekantung penuh jewel.

"ini untukmu, berhati hatilah jika kesana," ucap Kakek Dranel, Lucy mengambilnya dan menyimpannya .

"kakek, kau belum bilang dimana para bandit itu berada"

"hampir lupa aku katakan, maafkan aku anak muda. Aku hanya kakek tua yang sudah berumur panjang , wajar aku melupakan sesuatu penting. Letak mereka tidak jauh dari sini, jika kau lurus saja maka ada hutan rindang yang suasananya menyeramkan. Aku tidak tau persisnya dimana, namun mereka sering memasang perapian. Untuk mengambil kalung dan kunci zodiac itu, kalau tidak salah aku menyimpannya di kotak hitam sebelum dicuri oleh para bandit. Kota hitam itu mempunyai ukiran yang rumit." Sang kakek menjelaskannya, Lucy mengangguk mengerti lalu trsenyum lebar. Ia berdiri dan mulai menuju ke pintu keluar.

"makasih banyak kakek, aku akan menjaga kalung itu dan kuncinya. Aku berangkat dulu kakek, sampai jumpa nanti dan semoga kau tidak kesepian lagi." Ujar Lucy , dengan semangat ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari.

"hati hati dijalan, jangan sampai terjatuh," teriak kakek Dranel, membuat perasaan Lucy sempat menghangat lalu tertawa kecil.

"baiklah kek, kakek juga hati hati dirumah" teriak Lucy.

Kakek Dranel melambaikan tangannya, ketika Lucy sudah terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Sekejap penampilannya berubah, menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam , beriris hitam memakai pakaian hitam dan putih. Ia tersenyum ,dan bergumam,"semoga kau bisa melepaskan kutukannya." Ia lalu menghilang beserta rumahnya, setelah ia meghilang,rumah yang tadinya berdiri kokoh menghilang sekejap menjadi lahan biasa ditumbuhi rumut dan semak belukar.

'segera lakukan misi kalian, dia seorang diri bersama exceed yang selalu bersama Natsu. Singgirkan Exceed itu dan bawa Lucy ke pulau tenrojima tempat Acnologia berada' sebelum menghilang pemuda itu mengirimkan telepati terhadap salah satu anak buahnya, setelah selesai ia mulai merapalkan mantra lalu setelah selesai mengucapkannya ia perlahan menghilang beserta rumahnya, setelah ia meghilang,rumah yang tadinya berdiri kokoh menjadi lahan biasa ditumbuhi rumut dan semak belukar.

 **Di tempat Lucy berada**

"apakah ini tempatnya?" Lucy memandang sekeliling, benar apa yang dikatakan kakek Dranel kalau para bandit itu memasang perapian, ia lalu melotot senang ketika melihat kotak hitam milik kakek Dranel berada disamping pemuda yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

"apa aku ambil diam diam saja sebelum ketahuan, lalu setelah kuambil baru aku menyerang para bandit ini." Gumam Lucy, tapi ia berpikir lagi siapa yang akan mengambilnya? Jika dia kesana, mungkin akan terdengar suara langkah kaki walaupun berjalan pelan. Ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya lalu mulai berpikir, ia melipatkan kedua tangannya lalu berjalan kesana kemari memikirkan rencananya.

"aku pusing melihatmu begitu Lucy" gerutu Happy, ia menguap bosan sambil melirik Lucy yang berjalan kesana kemari. Seketika Lucy mendapat ide, ia mulai menyeringai senang sambil memandang seram Happy. Happy bergidik ngeri melihat Lucy, dirinya mempunyai firasat buruk akan ide Lucy yang sedikit tidak utung baginya, lebih baik ia bersiap siap terbang tinggi untuk menghindari Lucy akan tetapi Lucy yang mengetahuinya dengan sigap memegang ekornya.

"jangan coba coba kabur dariku Happy" ucap Lucy dengan nada yang ditekankan pada bagian 'kabur'

Akibat Happy yang bersiap terbang tinggi namun dicegah Lucy membuat Happy jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak mulus.

BRUKK

'bokongku sakit sekali, andai aku ikut Natsu.' Batin Happy sambil memegang bokongnya , ia memandang Lucy sebal.

"sakit sekali ini, kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Happy kesal, Lucy mendengus remeh.

"siapa suruh pengen kabur"

Balas Lucy tak kalah sengitnya, membuat Happy merengek dan terus berkata'Lucy jahat, kejam,tidak punya perasaan' tapi Lucy mengabaikannya.

"ssst diamlah bodoh, kita telah membuat keributan tak berarti disini. Awas saja jika mereka terbangun," ucap Lucy dengan melihat sekelilingnya hati hati.

"Happy, aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu." Lucy menghela nafas lelah , ia mengusap kepala Happy dengan lembut.

"kau pasti ingin aku mengambilnya yah?" tanya Happy mendengus

"sekali ini saja aku meminta tolong kepadamu, jika benda itu sudah sampai ketanganku maka kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Sedangkan aku melawan para bandit itu." Lucy menjelaskannya dengan tersenyum teduh, Happy terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak suka senyuman Lucy yang seperti itu, Happy mengangguk pasrah membuat Lucy tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya"

"terimakasih banyak, mohon bantuannya" bisik Lucy

Happy mengangguk dan mulai terbang menuju pemuda itu, ia turun dengan pelan dan meraih kotak itu. Disaat ia ingin berbalik dan mengasihkannya kepada Lucy, sebuah tangan besar memegang kedua sayapnya.

"ARGHHHH" teriak Happy, Lucy panik melihat pemuda itu bangun dan menyakiti Happy.

"wah wah wah ternyata ada tamu, mau apa kau mengambilnya?" tanya pemuda itu, ia bersiul siul lalu ia melemparkan senyuman mengerikan terhadap Lucy.

"aku tahu kau berada disana, bocah bintang. jangan coba coba kau bersembunyi di semak semak," ujar pemuda itu datar.

Lucy lalu berdiri dan mulai menampakan wujudnya, ia memegang kunci Leo.

"lepaskan Happy," dengan nada rendah Lucy mengucapkannya. ia memandang tajam pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tidak takut sama sekali.

"maksudmy makhluk lemah ini? tidak akan, ia sudah mencuri benda miliku."

"tapi benda itu bukanlah milikmu"

"miliku atau bukan, ia sudah ada di tanganku. para bandit itu adalah anak buahku, kebetulan mereka sedang mencari bahan makanan. beruntung dirimu hanya melawanku, atau kemungkinan malapetakan yah," dengus pemuda itu, perempatan siku siku imajinasi muncul di Lucy.

Happy terdiam, sakit sekali rasanya sayapnya dipegang dengan kencang, akan tetapi tubuhnya bisa digerakkan walaupun sedikit sakit. ia mulai menghirup nafas pelan pelan , mencoba tenang.

kemungkinan hanya satu cara ini saja berhasil, lempar kotak itu dan ia bisa terbebas dari cengkraman pemuda ini.

kemudian Happy berontak namun tidak bisa, ia dengan sekuat tenaganya melemparkan kotak itu dan dengan secara ajaib sampai kepada Lucy. Dengan refleks bagus, Lucy menangkapnya.

'bagus' batin pemuda itu, ia dengan cepat melempar tubuh Happy dan mulai merapalkan mantra, mengukir rumit dari atas kebawah lalu mulai menunjuk kearah Lucy. Lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah pijakan Lucy.

"mau apa kau?" teriak Lucy, dengan sigap ia mengambil kunci Leo dan memanggilnya akan tetapi sihirnya tidak mau bekerja membuat Lucy panik.

'mengapa ini bisa terjadi' batin Lucy panik, tubuhnya mulai tidak bisa digerakkan dan sihirnya seakan terkunci disaat lingkaran ini bercahaya terang.

"percuma kau memanggil mereka, sihirmu sudah kukunci."

"bagaimana bisa?"tanya Lucy pelan, cahaya terang itu membuat matanya silau dan mengantuk.

Brukk

Karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi tubuh Lucy jatuh seiring cahaya yang makin bersinar , tubuh Lucy juga menghilang.

"sampai jumpa Lucy," dengan nada riang, pemuda itu ucapkan.

"nah tinggal mengurus kucing ini karena pingsan, akan kukirim ia ke tempatnya berasal," pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Happy dan mulai melakukan mantranya.

ketika selesai mengucapkannya, Happy menghilang.

'ne bos, sudah kukirim mereka dan menyelesaikannya. dengan ini tugasku selesai' pemuda itu mengirimkan telepatinya dan setelah itu bersiul siul senang.

* * *

TBC

balas Riview

yuka chan

SEPERTINYA MENARIK CERITA INI!KUTUNGGU YA!?  
: ) : ) : ) ; )

Kenzou : AKU TERHARU KARNA ADA YANG MENYUKAI CERITAKU HIKS #nangisbombai. astaga aku sangat senang sekali mendapat riview dari kalian, maafkan aku telah melupakan ini sejak er... dua tahun mungkin? hahahaha #keringetdingin

makasih banyak semuanya. aku sangat senang sekali. kuharap kalian menyukainya, aku menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dan sangat berterimakasih buat yang sudah riview

SEKALI LAGI AKU TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH RIVIEW, FAVORITE MAUPUN FOLLOW, AKU TERHARU HIKS #gelindingan


End file.
